starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ejército Imperial
Tarkin *Darth Vader Los Lores Sith *Cassio Tagge Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber *Junta de Jefes |miembros= |sede=Centro Imperial |emplazamientos= |formada=Gran Ejército de la República |fundada=19 ABYStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada=Después del 5 DBY, como el ejército de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |era= |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico **Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales }} El Ejército Imperial, también conocido como las Fuerzas Imperiales o fuerzas terrestres Imperiales, fue la rama terrestre de las fuerzas armadas del Imperio Galáctico. Los soldados de asalto, las tropas de choque de élite del Imperio fueron organizadas bajo el Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto, el cual operó como parte del ejército.Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra BridgerStar Wars: Galactic Defense También dependió de los vehículos mecanizados tales como el bípedo Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno y el más pesado, el cuadrúpedo Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno. Apariciones *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy' * *Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 36'' *''Star Wars 37'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte Part I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Las Aventuras de los Freemaker'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales